LoveNote
by Ratu Galau
Summary: LoveNote; Catatan cinta. Nama siapapun yang ditulis berpasangan di dalam buku itu, dalam 40 detik akan mengalami kejadian romantis seperti yang tertulis. Fuwa Yuzuki; gadis lucu pemilik catatan cinta. Warnings inside. RnR?


Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.

 **WARNINGS** : _High School!AU (A little bit) OOC. Bad Jokes, maybe_

 _((Light MaeIso))_

 _._

 _/Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, kecuali ngelepasin baper sama angin yang bersarang di tubuh. Kerokin dong? 8"D #winkWonk/_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Malam semakin pekat. Lampu-lampu jalanan telah lama menyala. Hawa dingin menggelayut kulit, membisiki bulu roma agar bergidik. Fuwa Yuzuki baru saja melangkah melewati gang-gang sempit, mengambil jalan pintas menuju rumah.

"Haah, badanku capek, kepalaku berasap," keluhnya, namun dengan sumringah bertengger pada paras. "Tapi Nagisa dan Karma tadi ketahuan ngobrol di tengah pelajaran, jadi penyegaran buatku di tengah-tengah penjelasan rumus teori Fisika, deh."

Dia melangkah pede, sesekali melantunkan senandung asal, tanpa memedulikan lolongan anjing kian memanjang. _Pet!_ Lampu jalan tempatnya lewat tiba-tiba mati semua. Fuwa terdiam, langkahnya terasa berat. Sekelilingnya sepi, dingin malam membuatnya kakinya menggigil. Belum lagi angin yang berembus perlahan terdengar bagai bisikan mendesis di telinga.

"Apa, itu?" Fuwa memaku pandangan pada seberkas sinar, seperti lampu sorot. Dia menengadah, sinarnya tembus hingga langit.

"Ini jangan-jangan—" Fuwa Yuzuki, gadis berani—atau sableng?—malah duduk bersila tepat di depan sinar lampu sorotnya, mengeluarkan camilan dan mengunyahnya dengan santai.

"Siapa tahu ada om-om rupawan seperti Rowan Atkinson yang jatuh terjerembab di sini," tukasnya dalam sela kunyahan. Iya, sih, situasinya mirip banget sama prolog pembukaannya serial komedi tanpa dialog itu.

 _GEDOBRAK!_

Memang ada seorang pria yang jatuh dari langit dan terjerembab di sana. Sesaat lagu Lingsir Wengi pun mengalun, bersamaan dengan jeritan sang pria saat menghantam aspal. Bola mata Fuwa membulat. Oow, dia kenal sekali dengan pria ini.

"Shinigami!" serunya. Berangsur waspada, Fuwa mengacungkan tangkai poki yang tadi dia kunyah. Kali aja lubang hidung itu bisa dicolok-colok pakai Poki.

"Aduh, enak aja SKSD manggil-manggil _shinigami_ ," dumel pria itu. Lampu sorot mistis pun menghilang ditelan langit saat itu juga. "Aku bukan _shinigami_!"

"Jangan bohong! Jubah hitam panjang dan wajah mengerikan seolah tanpa kulit itu apa? Jelas-jelas kamu Shinigami!"

"Bukan! Aku ini bukan _shinigami_ ," dia berusaha menenangkan diri, sebelum berdeham pelan dan menunduk dengan sopan. "Salam kenal, Nona. Aku adalah malaikat asmara yang jatuh dari langit

 _Mana ada malaikat jatuh dari langit? Mana jatuhnya kayak kena tendang gitu, lagi?_

"Aku adalah malaikat pemilik catatan cinta; LoveNote. Nama siapapun yang ditulis berpasangan di dalam buku itu, dalam 40 detik akan mengalami kejadian romantis seperti yang tertulis

 _Kok kayak parodi Catatan Mampus yang diputar di televisi itu, ya?_

"Karena Nona adalah manusia pertama yang menyambutku dengan ramah di muka Bumi ini

 _Siapa yang menyambutnya dengan ramah?_

"Maka Nona berhak dipinjami LoveNote barang seminggu, garansi 24 jam."

 _Oh. Pantes kena tendang dari langit. Sales gagal rupanya._

"Eh, sebentar," Fuwa terhenyak, hampir saja tergiur. "Kenapa ini mirip banget sama Serial Catatan Mampus, bercerita tentang mas-mas jomblo bernama Kera yang menemukan Catatan Mampus, ditemani Ayuuuuk~ sang _shinigami_. Berdua mereka membunuh orang-orang menggunakan catatan itu," jari telunjuk mengarah pada pria yang dulu pernah menjadi lawan murid-murid kelas 3E semasa SMP dulu. "Kamu Shinigami, kan?"

"Bukan! Sudah kubilang aku bukan _shinigami_! Aku ini malaikat asmara, yang menyatukan hati kedua insan!" diraihnya kantong jubah panjangnya, kemudian memberikan sebuah buku mirip-mirip diari Berbi pada Fuwa. "Ini LoveNote. Silakan buktikan kehebatan catatan ini."

Fuwa menimbang-nimbang, apakah akan menggunakan LoveNote ini atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau ini Catatan Mampus beneran? Bagaimana kalau orang yang namanya ditulis di buku ini beneran mati menggenaskan? Mati dalam keadaan jomblo di tengah hujan deras?

"Bisa buat bikin asupan homo juga, loh."

"Oke deeeh, aku pakai."

Lihatlah cepat sekali pendirian seorang Fuwa Yuzuki berubah. "Jadi cuma nulis nama pasangannya di buku ini, kan? Ditambahi sederet momen romantis?"

"Ya. Ada kotak berwarna kuning dan merah di bagian atas halaman. Silakan isi nama lengkap pasangan yang kau inginkan."

 _Hm ... kuning dan merah. Kombinasi mekdonal._

Fuwa menurut. Diraihnya pena dari dalam tas, kemudian dengan cepat membubuhkan nama Maehara Hiroto pada kotak merah dan Isogai Yuuma pada kotak kuning. Kenapa Maehara dan Isogai? Karena Fuwa (dan kawan-kawan cewek lainnya) gemes aja, mereka mirip-mirip pasangan homo tapi nggak homo. Nangguuuuung. "Sudah kuisi, nih, Shinigami."

"Hohoho, baiklah. Seluruh yang tertulis di buku itu adalah sebuah perjanjian. Kau bisa pakai buku itu sesukamu, Nona," tampak senyum dari peri serba mencurigakan ini mengembang, menambah seram wajahnya. "Sekali lagi, aku bukan dewa kematian, apalagi _shinigami_. Bukan. Aku adalah peri cinta, malaikat asmara. Jadi jangan sekali-kali memanggilku _shinigami_."

"Perasaan dulu dirimu minta dipanggilnya Shinigami, deh," tandas Fuwa, seraya menyipitkan mata. "Ya udah, kalau gitu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Poligami."

"... serah."

x

"Gimana? Udah ganteng, belom?"

"Udaaah," tanggap Fuwa.

"Serius udah? Ganteng nggak?"

"Ganteng, kok."

"Udah mirip model _cover boy_ , belum?"

"Model _cover_ Buku Yasin , sih, udah," cibir Fuwa sadis. Sugino keki.

"Udah jam empat sore. Kanzaki pasti sudah menungguku," Sugino memerhatikan jam bekernya—iya, dia bawa jam beker, soalnya lupa bawa jam tangan. Aneh, emang. Seolah niat pamer pada teman-teman bahwa ia telah pacaran dengan Kanzaki Yukiko, primadona kelas 3E dahulu.

Setelah Sugino berlalu, sekarang tinggal Fuwa, Nagisa dan Maehara sekarang. Bertiga masih berkutat dengan camilannya, mumpung ketiganya sedang punya waktu luang bersama. Sebenarnya ada Karma dan Kayano juga, tapi Karma masih di ruang BK, sedangkan Kayano masih di toilet. keenamnya tampak selalu main bareng, makan bareng, mengerjakan tugas bareng—walau Maehara dan Sugino berlainan kelas—ikut nongkrong bareng, namun ogah jika harus dihukum bareng-bareng.

Dari tadi Fuwa bahkan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku LoveNote itu. Dia masih menunggu-nunggu, apakah yang ia tulis di baris pertama akan benar-benar terjadi?

 _ **Maehara dan Isogai adalah**_ **soulmate** _ **. Tanpa ada hujan badai, Isogai akan menelepon Maehara, sekarang.**_

Fuwa memerhatikan lagi hasil tulisannya. Apa iya Isogai akan menelepon Maehara sekarang? Apalagi dengar-dengar Isogai masuk ke SMA elit setara Kunugigaoka juga. Isogai mungkin pasti semakin sibuk sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Isogai sering menelepon, nggak?"

 _Wow, Nagisa tiba-tiba mengangkat topik yang pas!_

"Sering, kok, kita kan _soulmate_ ," sengiran tampak menghiasi paras Maehara. Pede bener. Tapi Fuwa akui, Maehara Hiroto memang seolah sudah dinobatkan menjadi _soulmate_ -nya Isogai Yuuma, bahkan sedari SMP dulu.

Bagaimana tidak? Kemana pun berdua. Mengerjakan PR berdua. Ke WC pun berdua, satu bilik pula, entah ngapain.

Legenda mengatakan, bahwa sepasang _soulmate_ itu seolah memiliki telepati. Sepasang _soulmate_ seolah tahu isi pikiran pasangannya. Seakan suara hati bersatu, tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa.

"Kadang aku cukup membayangkan, Isogai akan meneleponku," Maehara memejamkan mata, mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada satu titik, seperti tengah menghimpun tenanga untuk buang air be—meditasi.

 _Pip pip pip._ Ponsel keluaran terbaru super canggih milik Maehara berdering. Iya, ponselnya tipe terbaru, canggih, tapi nada deringnya pakai yang monoponik.

"Tuh kaaaaan?" Maehara sumringah. Nama Isogai Yuuma tertera di layar ponsel.

 _Wuaaaah buku ini beneran hebaat!_ Batin Fuwa takjub. Padahal belum tentu juga akibat buku aneh itu.

"Hem ... jadi tinggal dibayangnya si dia akan menelepon atau SMS, ya?" Nagisa tampak percaya. Ia ikut duduk bersila meniru Maehara, memusatkan pikiran, membayangkan Akabane Karma akan mengiriminya SMS.

 _Karma kirim SMS. Karma kirim SMS. Karma—_

 _Tring!_

"SMS!" Nagisa meraih ponselnya cepat-cepat, membuka kotak masuk untuk melihat SMS dari Karma. Hebat sekali telepati antar _soulmate_ ini, kontak batin seolah udah pakai jaringan _wifi_.

 _/Ramalan nomor togel jitu. Silakan kirim SMS ke nomor berikut .../_

 ** _x_**

"Baiklah, mungkin kadarnya bisa kunaikkan sedikit," bisik Fuwa, masih setia menenteng buku sesat itu ke mana-mana, termasuk ke acara ulangtahun Maehara sekarang.

Ulangtahun Maehara diadakan di rumahnya, tidak besar-besaran, hanya acara makan-makan antar sesama mereka, ditemani _cake_ pisang buatan Isogai Yuuma dan camilan yang dibawa duo Nagisa-Kayano. Sedangkan Sugino hanya menyumbang kertas koran—entah untuk apa, katanya efektif untuk dilipat jadi topi-topian. Terserah, deh.

Ketujuhnya asyik bercanda dan memorak-porandakan kamar Maehara. Aturannya, yang ulangtahun nggak boleh ngamuk. Membuat Maehara bersumpah akan memasang _police line_ pada kamarnya untuk acara ulang tahun berikutnya.

"Lisoooy~~ lisoooy~~"

Lebih anehnya lagi, Maehara dan Sugino bisa mabuk-mabukan, padahal mereka hanya minum beras kencur. Fuwa tak peduli. Sembari membiarkan Nagisa dan Kayano membereskan kamar Maehara yang kini seolah telah dihantam oleh Kapal Titanic, gadis itu malah membuntuti Isogai yang tengah memapah Maehara ke toilet—tak tega membiarkan sahabat sedari kecilnya berkeliaran dalam keadaan mabuk parah.

 **Maehara akan sangat senang dan memeluk Isogai begitu menerima hadiah paling mahal yang diberikan Isogai.**

Begitu tulis Fuwa. Jadi apakah ia akan dapat asupan setelah ini?

"Ma-Maehara," panggil Isogai, dengan rona merah pada kedua pipi. "A-anu. Aku ... punya satu hadiah untukmu. Tapi ... jangan tertawa, ya?"

Maehara mengerjap, ia menerima begitu saja hadiah yang Isogai berikan.

"A-aku tahu, gelang yang kamu suka itu harganya sangat mahal," tutur Isogai, seraya mengusap tengkuknya, "aku tak sanggup membelikanmu yang itu, jadi gelang ini kubuat sendiri, dengan _budget_ dan bahan termahal, menurutku."

Maehara, masih dengan cegukan yang belum pulih dan wajah memerah, memerhatikan lekat-lekat gelang yang kini terpasang pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Berkilauan, seperti berlian," ucapnya, tampak terharu. Diraihnya lengan Isogai Yuuma, lalu merengkuh pemuda itu dalam hangat dekapannya.

 _ASTOGEEEEEEEEH!_ Fuwa nyaris bersorak girang. Tak lupa mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya. Hebat. _Buku ini beneran bekerja! Isogai beneran dipeluk Maehara walaupun hadianya nggak banget gitu!_

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali dengan hadiah gelang berlian ini," ucap Maehara penuh haru, sembari mengecup gelang bawang-bawangan yang tiap siungnya berselang-seling putih dan merah.

 **X**

Semakin hari Fuwa akhirnya semakin kecanduan dengan LoveNote. Asupan penuh, _kokoro_ kenyang. Rasa gemesnya akan hubungan Maehara dan Isogai seolah terpuaskan berkali-kali.

"Kalian kayak pacaran beneran, deh," tukas Sugino. "Belakangan mesra banget. Mau nyaingin aku sama Kanzaki?" padahal belum tentu dia dan Kanzaki mesra-mesraan, perasaan kemarin kencan hanya ke _game center_ , itupun Sugino jadi bulan-bulanan Kanzaki setelah nekat menantang gadis itu bertanding _arcade game_.

"Masa, sih?" Maehara tampak riang. "Makasih, ya."

"Mukamu kok ngeselin?" Fuwa menjulurkan lidah, walupun dalam hati mendukung seratus persen. Gadis itu kembali fokus pada buku LoveNote-nya, membalik-balik halaman hingga akhir. Ada lima halaman yang berwarna hitam, bertuliskan _How to Use_ pada judul besarnya.

 _Ini kenapa_ How to Use _-nya diletakkan di belakang, sih?_ Fuwa membalik-balik halaman hitam itu, membaca peraturannya secara cepat. Ada satu baris dengan warna merah darah di sana. Agak sulit dibaca karena latarnya hitam, namun karena penasaran, Fuwa akhirnya memaksa matanya untuk membaca baris merah itu.

 _ **Setelah dipakai beberapa kali, nama pada kotak kuning akan memudar perlahan-lahan. Saat itu seseorang yang namanya di tulis di sana akan kehilangan nyawanya sebagai bayaran atas penggunaan catatan ini.**_

"Oh, gitu ...," Fuwa mengangguk-angguk, lalu meminum habis susu stroberinya. Sedetik, ia tersentak. Dibaliknya halaman pertama. Astaga! Nama Isogai Yuuma sudah hampir hilang! Fuwa pucat seketika. Dikemasinya barang-barang, lalu segera tancap gas menuju rumahnya, tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya.

"SHINIGAMI!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan _shinigami_! Panggil aku Poligami!" seru si (ngakunya) malaikat jengkel, lalu melempar _doujinshi_ homo koleksi pribadi Fuwa.

"Tolong jelaskan ini!" Fuwa menunjuk baris merah pada halaman akhir. "Apa maksudnya kehilangan nyawa?"

"Oh?" Shinigami akhirnya berdiri tegap, ia menatap Fuwa dengan tajam dan seringai melebar. "Tentu saja bayaran, bukan? Buku itu akan memakan jiwa dari nama yang ditulis pada kotak kuning. Dalam hal ini Isogai Yuuma."

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

"Aku tidak main-main," aura gelap dan pekat menguar, hawa panas seolah membungkus tubuh. Fuwa menyipitkan mata, memandang Shinigami yang seolah ingin membunuhnya itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Isogai Yuuma. Jiwanya akan jadi milikku, selamanya.

Shinigami menghilang, meninggalkan hawa yang begitu panas untuk Fuwa. Gadis itu berteriak kesal seraya menghentakkan sebelah kaki. Dia harus bergegas menuju sekolah tempat Isogai Yuuma, sekarang.

"Halo Maehara? Cepat ke sini! Jangan banyak tanya pokoknya cepat!"

 **X**

"Isogai Yuuma tidak masuk hari ini, tanpa kabar. Tapi kupikir dia pasti sedang sakit," beruntung Fuwa dan Maehara menemukan teman seangkatan Isogai tengah melintas, setelah hampir cekcok dengan penjaga di depan gerbang SMA elit tempat Isogai kini menuntut ilmu.

"Serius?" bola mata Fuwa membulat. "Kapan kalian berkomunikasi? Kamu tahu kabar terakhir Isogai?"

"Semalam," ucap remaja dengan helai biru itu. "Dia bilang badannya lemas akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa hari ini juga sering tiduran di UKS."

"Sial," umpat Maehara. Fuwa memukul pelan kepalanya sambil merutuk. "Kita ke rumahnya saja, Fuwa, ayo!"

"Baik!" Fuwa mengikuti derap langkah Maehara menuju rumah Isogai. Jingga sore semakin menyala, masih belum mengajak serta warna nila untuk menutup langit. Maehara memacu cepat langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Fuwa. Tampak raut kacau meliputi Maehara, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Fuwa tentang LoveNote.

Maehara benar-benar ingin membakar buku laknat itu.

"Shinigami bodoooh!" seru Fuwa, ingin sekali membenamkan malaikat mengerikan itu ke dalam jamban. Fuwa mengedarkan pandang, mengira-ngira di mana Shinigami itu bertengger kini.

Keduanya merasa waktu berlalu bagai anak panah. Sore akan berlalu dan malam akan menjelang. Bayangan sudah semakin menipis. Manik milik Fuwa Yuzuki semakin awas, mencari-cari sosok dengan aura gelap menguar.

Dia di sana, menyalip di antara kerumunan orang.

 _Loh, bukankah itu rel kereta?_

Helai gelap dengan antena kembar, berada di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Fuwa Yuzuki _sangat_ mengenalnya.

"Maehara! Itu Isogai!" lengking dari Fuwa Yuzuki berhasil menghentikan derap langkah Maehara.

Di seberang sana, Isogai Yuuma dalam balutan piyama, diliputi oleh aura pekat, menatap kosong lurus mengikuti arah rel kereta. Kaki telanjangnya menyusuri rel kereta pelan-pelan, tak memedulikan berapa banyak orang yang berteriak agar dirinya awas.

"Isogai!" panggil Maehara, namun bola mata karamel bahkan tak melirik sesenti pun. Sudah banyak yang berseru, meminta agar Isogai menyingkir dari rel kereta. Sebentar lagi kereta akan melintas, tentu tak akan ada yang mau melihat daging berhamburan bersamaan dengan cipratan amis.

"Isogai!" Maehara menerobos masuk, berusaha membawa Isogai kembali.

"Kenapa jadi berat beginiii?" Maehara mendengus sebal setelah mati-matian menarik tubuh Isogai dari rel, seolah tubuh itu telah dipaku, berdiri tegap tanpa dapat diseret ke manapun.

"Isogai! Sadarlah!" pekik Fuwa.

"Jangan menganggu, Nona Fuwa," gema suara itu menjadi amat menyebalkan bagi Fuwa. Didapatinya sosok Shinigami tengah berdiri, melilit Isogai Yuuma dengan kegelapan. "Dia milikku. Semua nama yang tertulis dalam kotak kuning adalah milikku. Perjanjiannya sudah seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu batalkan perjanjiannya!"

"Tidak bisa, Nona," Shinigami tampak menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. "Seluruh yang tertera pada kertas itu adalah perjanjian."

Bel tanda kedatangan kereta telah berdentang. Raut kedua sahabat Isogai semakin memucat. Riuh dari kerumunan manusia menambah tak nyaman bagi batin Fuwa dan Mehara.

 _Tidak._

 _Kereta tak akan menyambar tubuh Isogai, 'kan?_

Tangan itu terulur cepat, meraih sebuah buku dan menulisinya.

 _ **Maehara berhasil membawa Isogai pergi dari rel kereta ke tempat yang aman, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**_

Fuwa tak lagi peduli sebagaimana cakar ayam tulisan yang baru saja ditorehnya. Semuanya tergantung _perjanjian_ ini, sihir dalam buku yang akan mengatur gerak-gerik kedua insan.

"Pintar juga—kenapa aku tidak kepikiran?" Shinigami hampir melotot tatkala tubuh Maehara dan Isogai seolah terbang dan terpelanting menuju kerumunan, tepat beberapa detik sebelum kereta melintas, nyaris melindas habis tubuh keduanya.

"Mereka selamat ..." Fuwa mendesah lega.

"Pintar juga, tapi nama Isogai Yuuma akan tetap pudar dan jiwanya tetap akan jadi milik—

"Hei Shinigami Kampret!"

Maehara mencoba membopong Isogai yang kini tengah pingsan—diluar dugaan, tubuh Isogai ternyata ringan, mungkin akibat makan hanya dua kali sehari, itupun dalam porsi _terlalu wajar_.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang tengah kaubicarakan dengan Fuwa. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan," Maehara merebut buku LoveNote dari Fuwa, kemudian merobek halaman pertama tanpa ampun, hingga menjadi bagian kecil-kecil. Sang Shinigami melongo, melotot.

"Apa yang kamu lakukaaaan?" serunya, walau tahu Maehara tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Fuwa bilang semua yang tertulis di sana adalah perjanjian, bukan? Sekarang kertasnya sudah kurobek-robek, berarti perjanjiannya batal," Maehara menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengusik orang kesayangnku ini!"

Fuwa terpaku. Sosok Maehara yang mengakui Isogai adalah _orang kesayangan_ tampak begitu memukai, dilatari mentari sore yang bergitu padu dengan sosok tampannya. Fuwa tahu, Maehara memang sedang sangat kesal. Dia marah, namun pengakuannya bahkan terdengar lebih romantis daripada pernyataan aku-cinta-kamu dalam drama-drama di televisi.

Ah, andai Isogai tidak sedang pingsan, sekarang.

Ada angin kencang selewat yang menjawab. Fuwa menyisiri rambutnya, menatap tempat di mana Shinigami itu berada sedetik lalu. "Dia sudah menghilang," gumamnya. "Dia sudah menghilang, terkikis oleh angin."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah."

Angin kencang sekali lagi, menyapa, menyisakan keheningan hanya untuk Fuwa dan Maehara.

 **X**

Isogai baik-baik saja. Setelah siuman, bahkan dia tak memiliki ingatan tentang seharian penuh saat kejadian rel kereta. Dokter bilang dia mungkin hanya kelelahan bekerja dan menyuruhnya istirahat dua-tiga hari untuk memulihkan kondisi.

Tentu saja Fuwa dan Maehara tak menceritakan barang sedikitpun tentang kejadian itu. Masing-masingmenutup mulut rapat-rapat. Untung saja perjanjian itu dapat dibatalkan. Jangan ada lagi korban yang hampir menjumpai maut gara-gara buku catatan gila itu.

.

.

.

Maunya, sih begitu.

"Karma, apa masih lama datangnya, ya?"

Nagisa mendesah lelah. Setelah menyeberangkan seorang nenek-nenek menuju diskotik, Nagisa kembali ke tempat semula; tempatnya janjian dengan Akabane Karma untuk ketemuan, lalu jalan-jalan bersama di akhir minggu.

"Akabane Karma di kotak merah," gumam gadis itu sembari menarikan coretan hurufnya pada buku catatan mirip-mirip diari Berbi. "Shiota Nagisa di kotak kuning."

Ketika buku catatan ditutup, pemuda berhelai merah telah tampak menghampiri pasangannya. Gadis itu bersorak kecil, memerhatikan baik-baik pasangan itu di antara keramaian.

Fuwa Yuzuki, 17 tahun. Sepertinya tidak kapok juga.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Halo :D

Ratu Galau di sini. Sa-salam kenal ya 8"D *bows* semoga semuanya menikmati dan terhibur dengan cerita iseng yang saya tulis di sela-sela baper dan masuk angin ini #plok

Salam kenal semuanya. _Hope we can be a good friends_. Ehehehe 8D

.

.

 **RnR? C:**


End file.
